Michigan Warriors
| owner = | GM = Jeremy Torrey (Director of Operations) | coach = vacant | Asst coach = Kevin Carlile | media = | name1 = Marquette Rangers | dates1 = 2006–2010 | name2 = Michigan Warriors | dates2 = 2010–2015 | name3 = | dates3 = }} The Michigan Warriors were a Tier II Junior A ice hockey team based in Flint, Michigan. The Warriors played in the North American Hockey League's North Division. Previously known as the Marquette Rangers, the Warriors played their home games at Perani Arena and Event Center. Despite not being a continuation of the Generals franchise, the Warriors represent a continuation of Flint's rich hockey tradition. Perani Arena decided to go with a lease agreement with the new Michigan Warriors instead of the Flint Generals, leaving only junior hockey in a town that once held professional championships with a pro team. Had the Generals returned for 2010–11, the Warriors would have still remained, making sure their home schedule had no conflicts with the Generals'. Franchise History The Warriors were previously known as the Marquette Rangers. The team played out of the 3,100-seat Lakeview Arena in Marquette, Michigan. Their inaugural season was the 2006-2007 year in which they were able to make the playoffs, but fell to the Mahoning Valley Phantoms in the first round. The Rangers missed the playoffs for the next two seasons before returning to playoff action 2009–10 season. Once more the Rangers fell in the first round, this time swept out in three games by the Motor City Machine. In their first season in Flint, the Warriors turned a 3rd place regular season finish into a playoff run that took them to the league championship game. In a battle for their respective first league title the Warriors dropped a 4-2 decision to the Fairbanks Ice Dogs. Prior to the end of the 2014-15 season the (OHL) announced the relocation of the Plymouth Whalers to Flint to become the Flint Firebirds. Knowing Flint could not support two junior teams at the same time, the Warriors looked for relocation alternatives. Season records Playoffs *2007 :First Round - Mahoning Valley Phantoms defeated Marquette Rangers 3-games-to-0 *2010 :First Round - Motor City Machine defeated Marquette Rangers 3-games-to-0 *2011 :Divisional Semi-Finals - Michigan Warriors defeated Traverse City North Stars 3-games-to-1 :Divisional Finals - Michigan Warriors defeated Bismarck Bobcats 2-games-to-0 :Robertson Cup Round Robin - ' Michigan Warriors' 1 win 2 loss qualify for semi-finals (Bulls 2-5, Ice Dogs 2-4, RoadRunners 5-2) :Robertson Cup Semi-Finals - Michigan Warriors defeated Amarillo Bulls 6-2 score :Robertson Cup Finals - Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Michigan Warriors 4-2 score *2012 :Divisional Semi-Finals - Port Huron Fighting Falcons defeated Michigan Warriors 3-games-to-1 *2014 :Divisional Semi-Finals - Michigan Warriors defeated Janesville Jets 3-games-to-0 :Divisional Finals - Michigan Warriors defeated Port Huron Fighting Falcons 3-games-to-1 :Robertson Cup Semi-Finals - Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Michigan Warriors 2-games-to-0 *2015 :First Round - Janesville Jets defeated Michigan Warriors 3-games-to-0 External links *Official site Category:North American Hockey League team Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2010 Category:Disestablished in 2015